ABSTRACT Microarrays are an important research tool (genomics and proteomics) and clinical tool (biomarker discovery and diagnosis). Current microarray processing methods are limited by slow assay kinetics, are not amenable to automation, and require high volume of expensive reagents/buffers. Miniaturization of these technologies has been explored to improve throughput. The demand for microarrays continues to grow thereby increasing the urgency for systems that can automate and improve the performance of these assays. Our goal for this Phase II project is to develop a solution for fully automated, accelerated microarray processing that will reduce end-to-end protocol time by at least 50%, reduce the capital expense and footprint of a high throughput microarray processing line by 10x, reduce reagent costs by 10x, and virtually eliminate direct labor costs. Our system will be designed for compatibility with a world class liquid handling systems (LHS) platform, including three new components: multi-chamber MXR lids to mount on industry standard 1?x3? printed slides; MXR Hotel to enable temperature control and mixing during incubation; liquid waste aspirator for efficient fluid exchange in MXR chambers. This system will enable fully automated microarray processing. In addition, individual components can be used in isolation to simplify semi-automated and manual workflows.